The Ball of Doom
The Ball of Doom is a Happy Feet fan-fiction short by MarioFan65. The fanfiction take place between the events of The Beginning of The Five Amigos and The Story of The Five Amigos Characters *Rinaldo (main protagonist) *Raul *Ramón *Lombardo *Nestor *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Amigos *Raphael (beginning only, cameo) *Coach Oro Transcript (At Adélie Village Elementary School at the gym) *Coach Oro: Okay Boys, were playing dodgeball, when all of the snowballs come, i will show you and Raphael, come to my office to get the balls in the snowbag. *Ramón: Sweet and this is going to be fun. *Raul: Wonderful. *Rinaldo: It not fun at all, you just get hitted. *Lombardo: Awwwwww relax Rinaldy, you be fine. *Rinaldo: No, this is not good! *Angelo: Lombardo, ingore him. *Lombardo: Thank Cousin. *Rinaldo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR........ *Nestor: Rinaldo, you going to get a zero. *Rinaldo: NO! YOU- *Coach Oro: Nestor and Rinaldo! if you keep on fighting, you get a zero! *Rinaldo: See, this is all your fault. *Nestor: We're gonna battle the ladies, Boys vs Girls! *Estefan: We are chicks. *Coach Oro: OKAY!, ALL THE BALLS HAS BEEN SETED UP. THE SNOWBALL IS THE BASE, THE SNOWBALL WITH THE X IS THE OUT, AND THIS ICEBALL IS SUPER POWERFUL! THAN EVER AND THAT HOW EVERYONE GET A OUT. *Rinaldo: Oh No! *Coach Oro: Are you mark, get set, GO! *Ramón: Ball Ball? anyone see my balls *Snowball X hits Ramón*. *Coach Oro: RAMON! YOUR OUT! *Ramón: Woo hoo and i'm out of this place! *Coach Oro: Nope, this is your jail place. *Ramón: Awwww man. *Raul: Come on Angelo and you can do it. *Angelo: But how? I got a snowball already. *Nestor: Just throw it. *Angelo: Okay *throw ball to the base*. *Coach Oro: POINT 1 FOR THE BOYS! *The Amigos: We Got It! *Amigos: Yeah Baby. *Rinaldo: *thinking* That ball is so doomed and it a iceball, and i'm gonna die. *Nestor: Come on and you have to pay attention. *Rinaldo: I'm trying to win for this! *Enrique: Come on and don't be a snooty booty. *Rinaldo: Is there going to be any fun fun fun? *Lombardo: What that kind of fun you have. *Rinaldo: Nothing. *Coach Oro: NESTOR, RAUL, RINALDO, LOMBARDO, AND ENRIQUE, YOUR OUT! *Lombardo: Let's go. (20 mintinues later) *Coach Oro: 19 POINTS FOR BOYS, AND 20 POINTS FOR GIRLS, IF THIS REACHES TO 21, THE GIRLS WIN, AND IF THE BOYS, REACHES TO 20, IT'S A TIE! *Ramón: Amigos, we have to win. *Nestor: We need to find that Iceball! *Rinaldo: If not, we lose. *Angelo: Bring it on girls. *Raul: LOOK!, A ICEBALL! (A iceball was coming from Rinaldo, but he catches it by throwing it to the base, and 20 points is on for the boys, and it is a tie) *Coach Oro: RINALDO MADE A SCORE AND IT IS A TIE! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: You did it! Rinaldo, you learn the tricks. *Raul: You da bomb bro. *Nestor: Learn whatever you need. *Lombardo: But were not brave at all. *Rinaldo: But, dodgeball is very tricky. THE END Trivia *This is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction by MarioFan65, where Ramón did not appear as the main protagonist in the group of the Amigos. *Raphael make a cameo in this short, but have no lines. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions